Slade
History Slade mysteriously showed up in the Underground many MANY years ago, although it is not recorded what exact year he arrived, it is known that he showed up without parents, or a guardian. Slade grew up on his own in the forest mostly, teaching himself how to survive and how to make a living without having to have any direct contact to outside sources. Slade claims to be the son of the original Iblis, but these claims can not be backed up. Although picking up a job and staying with it has shown difficult for Slade, but has recently tried both TV show host and a radio announcer, although neither have been very successful. He has stuck with his two careers in television and radio, running both a pirate TV channel and a radio station out of the attic of his house. Personality Although Slade has often been described as a "jerk" in the past, he has actually gone through several different changes in his life, making his attitude towards friends and people in general much better. Slade recently has shown to have a varying positive outlook on life, although he is sometimes negative, usually over recent events and such. SOUL Slade bares the grey SOUL of betrayal, due to his great amount of distrust in strangers and otherwise weird individuals. While your SOUL is grey, movements and directions are reversed. Stats HP: 5000 Attack: 27 Defense: 34 Attacks Ring of Fire - Slade surrounds his opponent with fire, constricting movement Sacred Blade - Slade summons his Fire Blade, then slashes at his opponent Ground Floor - Slade grabs his opponent, flying into the air, then slamming into the ground ACTS Check Talk Tease Flavor Text 'Genocide '''He knows what you did to Paz. 'Pacifist 'A...rather complex man full of emotion 'Talk 'He doesn't seem interested in speaking. 'Tease 'Really? Is that all you've got? 'X2 'Can you PLEASE stop, like seriously. 'X3 '''Okay, now I'm mad Abilities Flight Pyrokinesis Shape-Shifting (Can only hold a form for 5 minutes) Weaknesses Poison Flying too high Curses Relationships Paz - While Slade was once overprotective of Paz, he has since let her roam more and more of the Underground, up to Waterfall and Snowdin. Although unknown to Paz, Slade often has Fear follow her and watch her from afar. Although he doesn't trust Clover, he has made a deal with Clover, saying that if Paz was to get hurt, he would be responsible. Clover - Although Slade previously hated Clover only for the fact that he was dating Paz, he has since warmed up to Clover, trying to be nicer, although this is often times hard for Slade he tries his best. The main reason Slade wants to be nicer to Clover was that Slade was previously unaware that Clover had no parents, which Slade had gone through. Although Slade still does not exactly like him, he puts up with him to make Paz happy. Fear - Slade thinks that Fear is pretty and scary...although not in that order. he still considers them a friend, even though they manage to scare him at certain times, Fear compares him to an ant, saying how he is scared of her, and how she finds it funny. Eventually Slade admitted his feelings for her, and she returned them, Slade in turn was embarrassed. While Slade at first won't admit it, he loves Fear, and cares about her deeply. Ranch - Slade trusts Ranch, and Ranch will often babysit Paz for Slade, Slade considers him a very close friend, as Ranch and Slade were both held capture by WOLF around the same time, and Slade used to treat him as a son. Daryl Graves - Slade is one of the few people that Daryl has trusted his secret identity to, as Slade was still being held captive by WOLF, and Daryl was once placed in charge of Slade's containment and the study of his abilities, Slade discovered Daryl was Captain Uranium by smoking outside of Grillby's, and Daryl made the poor decision to change into Captain Uranium quickly behind the building, without noticing Slade was there first Bryson - Slade and Bryson are old friends, with Slade even living with Bryson at one point. After moving back into his old house, Slade didn't talk to Bryson until very recently. Slade, after talking to Bryson, had a strange feeling. Something he couldn't really describe easily...but, he would try to tell Bryson how he felt anyways. Slade and Bryson are currently together through a polygamy relationship. Trivia * Slade's Undernet username is KilljoysMakeSomeNoise * He is ageless, and can age at will, however, his physical abilities will suffer * His favorite food is fries. * Slade's canon voice actor is Andrew Santino. * If Slade was ever in live-action, he would be played by Chandler Riggs. * Sometimes Slade is described as an angsty teen, and that is pretty accurate in the long run * Slade is known to often drink, and is an amateur bartender, his favorite drink is Whiskey * Slade has shown to have previous experience in not only pyrotechnics, but also special effects * Slade is 567, but stays in his 19 year old form because he enjoys it, and allows him to be rather mobile * Slade's date outfit isn't much different than normal, he just replaces his normal jacket with a leather jacket * Slade's favorite movie would have to be Forrest Gump, followed by Full Metal Jacket * Slade's favorite TV show on the other hand is Impractical Jokers, although he only has found a few DVDs of the show, he watches them constantly. * Slade wears fitted clothing, making it extremely tight. Credits Rachel Baudelaire - Artwork for Slade (Infobox Pic) Contactor - Art for Slade (First pic in gallery) Aly - Art for Slade (3rd in Gallery) Rak - Overworld Sprite for Slade (2nd in Gallery) Fink_Kedat - Art for Slade (4th in Gallery) Jaz - Battle Sprite for Slade (5th in Gallery) Avv - Art for Slade (6th in Gallery) Lenny - Art for Slade (7th in Gallery) Caden Colbrese - Themes Gallery Slade2.png Slade OvWd.png Slade by Aly.png Slade3.png Slade_Battle_Sprite_By_Jaz.png Sladeedit.jpg CyutSlade.png Category:Monster Category:OC Category:User;Slade The Demon Category:Male